Tweedle Dum
Tweedledum is a Fable and the twin brother of Tweedledee. He is featured in The Wolf Among Us as a thug working for the Crooked Man. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After Faith's death, Dum is sent to Toad's tenement by his and his brother's employer in order to obtain an unknown possession of the Woodsman. After his search of Woody's apartment proves futile, he breaks into Toad's apartment and asks him for the item. Toad claims not to know what he's talking about, and instead offers him Faith's donkeyskin coat. This enrages Dum, and he attacks Toad with a poker, hitting him in the head with it. If Bigby visits Lawrence's apartment before Toad's, Dum also strongarms Toad's son, TJ. He then threatens the two, saying that if Bigby or Snow White ever found out he was there, he would return and kill TJ. He then gives Woody's apartment one last lookover before leaving. If Bigby visits Toad's place first, he notices Dum through the hole in the building and runs upstairs to confront him, only to discover he escaped. If he chose to visit Lawrence first, Dum leaves without incident. Later, Bigby finds Dee in Lawrence's apartment and chases him through the surrounding buildings. After finally subduing Dee and asking questions about his reasons for being there, Dum sneaks up on Bigby and knocks him unconscious. The brothers proceed to kick him repeatedly, then drive off in a car. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors If Bigby took Dee into custody, he questions him about the whereabouts of Dum at the time of Snow's apparent murder. Dee refuses to say what Dum was doing, though he claims he didn't murder her. Later, Dum can be observed through the Magic Mirror sitting in traffic. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile While Bigby Wolf is at the funeral of Lily, him and his brother Dee arrive with shotguns to threaten Bigby. They want to make a deal with Bigby, where he leaves Ichabod Crane alone for good in exchange of them leaving him alone. Whether or not a deal has been struck, Holly comes over, angry. She sees Dee and Dum brandishing shotguns, and she is angered, having warned Bigby that at any sign of trouble he would have to leave. Gren and Holly go into their full Fable forms and attack Dee and Dum, who shoot them both. Bigby is shot in the shoulder, and the twins get away. Later, Bigby and Snow White are investigating and Bigby can choose to investigate their office first. If so, he meets Flycatcher, who is very helpful in finding information. Bigby finds a key in a cigar box, and opens a hidden door, finding several things in a hidden room, such as files on several Fables. Later, after Bigby and Snow apprehend Crane in the Pudding 'n' Pie, two cars are seen blocking their exit, and Dum and Dee get out. They still have their shotguns. A third person gets out, revealed to be Bloody Mary. She is brandishing a revolver. They talk, Mary requests Crane be delivered to her, calling Crane the property of the Crooked Man. The Twins open fire on Bigby, hurting him badly. He transforms into his werewolf form. He slowly advances and eventually catches them, hurting them badly and throwing them around. Bigby then can kill Dum. If he does so, Dum shares his last words of "Fuck you, Wolf" before Bigby tears his throat out and leaves him on the ground. If Bigby spares Dum, he is dropped and he presumably flees the scene with his brother, as neither of them are seen for the remainder of the episode. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Dum appears in this episode if he was spared in "A Crooked Mile". He is seen at the end of the episode with Dee, Georgie, Vivian, Jersey Devil and the Crooked Man. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Dum appears in this episode if he was spared in "A Crooked Mile". He stays silent for the entirety of Bigby's talk with the Crooked Man. When the fight starts, he tosses Jersey's revolver to Dee. When Dee is accidently stabbed by Georgie, Dum runs over to tend to him. Their fates are unknown afterwords. Appearances *''Faith'''' (No lines)'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'''' (No lines and only if you use the Magic Mirror which is not necessary for game completion)'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'''' (Determinant) (No lines) '' *''Cry Wolf'''' (Determinant)'' Powers and Abilities Tweedledum is only seen in combat during the opening to Cry Wolf and twice in A Crooked Mile. Both his appearances in A Crooked Mile depict his weapon of choice to be a shotgun, though he doesn't participate much in his scene in Cry Wolf. Personality Tweedledum seems to be loyal to his brother, as his very first appearance shows him knocking out Bigby to save him from arrest. He also had no qualms about the questionability of his immorality; he interruped Lily's funeral and rapidly shot the town sheriff in aggression. If he was spared in A Crooked Mile, then during the very end of In Sheep's Clothing, he will have a sadistic smile when he first encounters Bigby, showing that he is less fearful of him than his brother. Trivia *Tweedledum is one of the few characters that did not speak during their first appearance. *Tweedledum is the first Fable to be killed by Bigby. (Determinant) *Regardless of what Bigby does with Dum in the alley, both him and his brother disappear from the scene as soon as Mary shoots Bigby. *Tweedledum appears to be left-handed as seen how he holds his shotgun. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Determinant